Go Away
by Sydsas
Summary: What else do you do when you know that no matter what, you're going to end up breaking the heart of the one that you love?... Itachi can accept the facts and all that can be done is to make Kisame accept them too. But the shark-man has completely different ideas about what the "facts" are.


This is another anniversary fanfic using Itachi and Kisame. It is a little graphic and I hope that everyone who reads enjoys it.

* * *

><p>Kisame, the angelic shark-man, was asleep in their bed. Itachi focused his vision as much as he could gaze over his sleeping form. The hard straining of his eyes eventually gave him a headache, resulting in him finally lying back down next to his husband and shut his eyes. <em>I need to steal Sasuke's eyes,<em> he thought and scowled with aggravation. "Ita-kun?" he heard the murmur of the fish-like man stirring next to him. _Dammit,_ he thought with more aggravation, _Woke him up again._

The blue man opened his eyes and then blinked them a few times to rid of the blurry vision, gazing at the pale white man next to him, seeing the pained faces that he was making. "It's your eyes again, isn't it?" he asked softly, his heart already twisting with hurt from watching him be in pain again. "I'm fine," Itachi growled in reply as he rolled over to have his back face the other man. "Ita-kun, please," Kisame started as he popped himself onto his right elbow, positioning himself to see the blood Uchiha's face again, "tell me that there is something we can do to make your eyes better."

"I will handle it, Kisame," the raven haired told him yet again; probably the twentieth time since yesterday, at least. "I just need to rest. I will be fine," he reassured him, reaching an arm behind himself to hold his husband's hand.

Although it was (unfortunately) his natural skin color, the blue-grey color that Kisame's body and hair was could not be used to describe how saddened his heart had become over the past few months. When he very first noticed that Itachi's eyes were starting to go due to his Sharingan, he was eager to help fix it. The very first thing he thought was to go to a nearby village and kill anyone that had beautiful onyx eyes like his, then force a doctor to make a transplant. _"That is not an option. I will lose my Sharingan,"_ he remembered him say with such distain in his tone. When that plan had been shot down, Kisame suggested hunting down an amazing healer like the great Tsunade and force them to fix his eyes. _"If that were possible, then no one would be blind,"_ he remembered Itachi shooting down that idea too. The only other thing he could think of was to ask what his clan did because their eyes were their greatest jutsu and made them what they were, so maybe their were archives that would help. _"I will handle it, Kisame,"_ was all that the gorgeous man would reply with.

"Fine," he replied to Itachi, begrudgingly holding the offered had. He then wrapped his arm around his waist while laying back down and tucking himself behind the younger man, closing his eyes to fight back his hurt and anger. _I finally got to see his beautiful onyx eyes for the first time in forever on our wedding day, and he could barely see me... What if we want children? If he keeps using his Sharingan like he does, he'll never see them,_ he embraced Itachi tightly to himself as those horrible thoughts picked on him.

"Knock it off," the man in his arms managed to bat away some of the horrible thoughts. "I'll be fine," he rolled over to embrace him in return. "I just want to help you, Ita-kun, my otto," Kisame said in that sweet tone of his, looking at him with such tender passion with his white little pearls. "No... Stop it, Kisame," Itachi replied, that word on his lips making him want to give anything to the shark-man.

Kisame smiled sweetly, holding the beautiful man to his chest, having him be positioned so that he may whisper into his ear, "Otto..."

Every single time that word came off his lips, it sent a chill down Itachi's spine and made him curl his toes, "I'll...handle it..."

"Otto," the fish-like man whispered again, "we are married, united, we are one. We are there to be there for one another. Let me be there for you, Ita-kun," he kissed the young man's ear so softly with his blue lips, keeping him as close as he possibly could to his own body.

"Kis...same..." Itachi tried to resist his teases, but he was failing, then he tried to open his eyes.

"No," a blue hand was placed over the man's eyes, "Keep them closed, so they can rest."

"My eyes are fine," came the reply in a grumble, then he lifted a hand to move the one from over his eyes, "I do not need to be coddled."

"Shh, Ita-kun..." Kisame tried to calm him down, "I am not trying to make you feel weak. I am being sweet. You are my otto, I will always want to coddle you," the shark-like man smiled and then playfully dragged his sharp teeth along the skin of Itachi's shoulder. He was happy that the teases were causing his partner to keep his eyes closed, "I will always just want to love you," he moved to whisper into his ear again while holding the man's left hand with his own so that their rings would touch.

* * *

><p>Kisame could feel his heart breaking as he watched his husband go through his bags for his medicine, "Where the hell did I put it?" he heard him muttering beneath his breath.<p>

"Let me help," Kisame stopped poking at the fire and walked over to help the man look for his medication. "I can find it myself," Itachi growled at him, keeping his things away from the blue man. The walking fish shook his head and stepped away, "Fine," he growled back and then walked into the tent to be alone. _I offer to help and he just fucking shuts me out! I am so sick of his shit!_ he threw off his cloak to lie down and make an attempt to relax.

Outside of the tent, he could still hear the pale young man rummaging through his bags, "Where the fuck is it!" he heard him. _Wouldn't be grumbling if he just let me help... Stubborn asshole,_ Kisame scrunched his face into a scowl. Then in the moment after that, he heard Itachi gasp and then the sound of glass shattering on the ground. "No!"

"Itachi?" Kisame quickly wriggled around and peeked his head out of the tent, finding a fearful Itachi just outside, "What's wrong? What happened?"

The raven haired man was hunched over with his face in his hands, "Nothing. Just go lay back down," he sounded so exhausted as he tried to shoo away his concerned husband, "Just..." he sighed, "Just go away."

Glass glistened on the ground from the light of the campfire, and some kind of liquid soaked a small part of the ground, making a dark patch in the earth different from the rest. There was no need to ask what it was that was on the ground, but more of how it got there.

"Your medicine... Itachi, what happened?"

"Nothing! Just go to bed! I'll..." the brooding young man sighed again as he sunk his face deeper into his hands, "I'll keep first watch."

"Quit shutting me out, goddammit!" the blue man snarled as he stepped out of the tent, stepping over the glass to get to the man that was supposed to be his darling husband, "I just want to help you and all you've done for _months_ is push me away!"

With a huff, the younger man stood up, "You keep first watch if you don't want to get some rest," he said without even looking at him, then carefully turned and reached a hand down to touch the tent, straining his eyes as he looked for the entrance.

"See? That! That right there!" Kisame exclaimed as he watched him get into the tent, "You're just pushing me away! Why won't-"

"Kisame-san," Itachi calmly interrupted him, "We could spend the night fighting with each other and not get any rest that we will need for our trip ahead...or we can sleep in shifts and talk about it in the morning."

Baring his sharp teeth, the blue man growled, "Fine..." he said through his gritted teeth, letting the topic be dropped for the time being. He then entered the tent to fetch his cloak and Samehada. When he had the items in his hands and was prepared to back out of the tent, he paused to gaze at the Uchiha man's form. Even though he had been pushing him away, just gazing at him, watching him be at some kind of peace, made Kisame's heart flutter and his body so warm, _I love you so much, Itachi. I wish you would let me help you._

* * *

><p>Sighing, Kisame used a stick to poke at the campfire again. He was bored sitting alone and his mind was lost in a fog of emotions over his husband. He tried to not let them distract him from being on watch, but it was hard when it felt like that he lost husband, his partner, his best friend, his absolute everything. <em>He is going blind...he spilled his medication onto the ground,<em> he sighed and ran a hand through his wild blue hair, _He is dying and he will not let me help him._

He shook his head as he stopped poing the fire, trying to push the horrible thoughts away, _I won't let it happen. He will die of old age, dammit! And I won't let him go blind until he sees the children that we can have together!_

Just then, he was disturbed by rustling in the trees. He quickly sat up right and looked over his shoulder, a hand now on his sword as he slowly stood up and watched the rustling leaves. After standing in a battle stance for a moment, he approached the tree to make sure that there was nothing there. When the leaves rustled again, he pulled his giant sword from his back and used it to knock down the tree; this caused many innocent critters of nature to flee in fear and wake the sleeping man in the tent. "I guess it was just the wind," he shrugged, putting Samehada onto his back once more.

Immediately, Itachi was standing outside of the tent, on his guard, "Kisame, what is going on!?" he called to his partner, straining his eyes as he looked for the attacker.

"Nothing," replied the shark-man as he returned to sit by the campire, "Go back sleep."

As annoying as it was to hear his words being used against him- -and having an order barked at him- -Itachi shrugged off the noise and went back into the tent to continue sleeping, holding onto his head as it began to ache from straining his eyes, "I need to get to Sasuke," he uttered while getting himself tucked back into his side of the tent.

Outside of the tent, he could hear the blue man brooding up a storm and take it out on their campfire. He inhaled deeply and then let out a long sigh, trying to go back to sleep before it was his turn to keep watch, _I know that you want to help me, Kisame. I really do. But I don't want you to hold me just to watch me die in your arms,_ he forced himself to not shed a single tear, _Maybe this entire relationship was a mistake. In the end, you will be alone at my grave, crying out to me with a broken heart._

That image hurt Itachi far more than his illness and Sharingan.

_No!_ he shook it away from his mind, rolling himself over onto his other side as if to hide from it, _Dammit, Kisame. I'm sorry that I can't grow old with you, that I can't give you children. Maybe that's for the best though, because maybe they would kill us like I killed my clan... Even still,_ he could hear the faint sobs of his husband outside of the tent, _I love you, Uchiha Kisame._

* * *

><p>After sharing a morning meal in total silence, the two men began to pack up their camp and prepared to journey forward. Kisame packed his own things while Itachi did the same with his. When they were ready to go, he couldn't help but to stare at the ground where the young man had dropped his medicine. "We'll make a side trip," he heard him say. At those words, the shark-man actually felt himself relax, "Okay."<p>

"There's a village not far from here that should be stocked with the medicine that I use," the pale man undid the top buttons of his cloak to rest his left arm there, "It's only a few hours away."

"I take it that it's _where_ you get your medicine?" the blue man looked down at him as they started to walk. Though he was still extremely mad at his husband for trying to keep him shut out, he was happy to have a conversation with him; especially one that reassured him that Itachi would be okay, at least for a little while longer.

"It is. Sometimes I pay someone to get it for me and sometimes I will dress casually, let my hair down, hide my eyes and walk in to get it myself," Itachi contributed to the idle chat, sucessfully hiding the pain that he was in from his partner. _I can only hide it for so long before I finally just fall to the ground from exhaustion. We'll need to get there quickly and hopefully we will not bump into Sasuke until after I've gotten my mediciation._

Suddenly the blood Uchiha was pulled into a sweet- -but still painful- -embrace by his husband, _Fuck, I was really hoping I could avoid this..._

"I'm sorry that we've been fighting, but you can't keep me blocked out, Itachi," Kisame reached for his husband's left hand with his own left hand, tapping their rings together, "I know for a number of years that you were alone and I know what that's like. But we are together now and we have been for some time, even before we..." he could feel his heart pounding while it also twisted his stomach into knots, "Before we became lovers. We are one and you must accept that you should not shut me out but let me help you to carry your burdens."

"Kisame-san," the blood Uchiha squeezed the older man's hand while they walked, "I know that we are one. I know that you will carry my burdens on your shoulders like I would for you. But you need to accept the fact that I will not live to be as old as you are. I may not even make it to my next birthday. And-"

"No!" Kisame pulled his hand away in an outrage, "Don't fucking say that! Don't you ever say that!" he snarled, fighting back the tears this man was creating.

"I have already said it and it is a fact that you must accept."

"NO!" he grabbed his husband by his Akatsuki cloak and held him up off the ground, "I refuse to accept that! There are many things that I accept, Itachi! I accept we are killers. I accept that the entire world sees us as monsters and hates us. I accept that the children I want to have with you will be shunned for who we are, but I will NEVER accept _that_!" he set the man down and threw his arms around him to hold him tight, throwing his face into his gorgeous black hair as he cried. "This is what I feel, Itachi. I will not let you go and I will do whatever it takes to give you a life to share with me, to grow old with me." he shook so hard as he held him as tight as he possibly could, "I thought there was only blackness in the place where my heart should be, but there isn't. I have found that I have a heart because of you and it beats for you madly!"

That horrible knot was twisting around and around in Itachi's stomach again, like it always did when he upset the man that held his once blackened heart in return. He breathed in deeply, wrapped his arms back around him and fought hard to not cry with him, "You want children with me?"

"Of course I do," the blue man sniffled soft, still trembling from his passionate emotions as he held onto the shorter man, "And I want you to see them. I don't want you go blind until you see how they grow and when your life reaches its end...I want it to be with me when I reach my end."

After those words were spoken, they both let silence wash over them, still embracing each other. Kisame's heart was racing as he waited for the other man to say something about what he had just said, and Itachi was in shock that he had found someone that loved him so dearly and truly.

"For a killer monster, you sure are an emotional bitch," was the attempt at humor to break the silence. The taller man growled and tried to squish him in his hug, "I'm pouring my heart out to you, you fucking asshole!"

Itachi then expressed his amusement with a chuckle, squeezing the emotional fish in his arms, "I know, Kissy-kun," he said softly to calm him down, "And I'm sorry for making you feel this hurt."

"Damn right, you're sorry!" he pushed him away as he growled, scowling deeply as he pointed an accusing finger at him, "For months, you have broken my heart over and over and you never did a goddamn thing about it! For months, you've just pushed me away! For months-!"

"I know," Itachi replied softly while he had his eyes closed. When he opened them, he looked his husband in his white pearls with his onyx eyes, then reached his left hand out to hold Kisame's left hand, having their rings touch as the blue man so often enjoyed, "I am sorry for making you feel that pain. I-" he started to feel weak but managed to keep himself up.

"You need your medicine," Kisame let go of his hand and picked him up off the ground, ignoring the objections, "I'm not going to let you walk when you're obviously in pain,"

"I'm fine."

"You're lying," the shark man told him as he began to walk once more, carrying his partner with ease, "Otto, no matter how much you try, I will never go away. We are one. I will always be here for you to take care of you," he smiled down at him, "Because I love you, Uchiha Itachi."

* * *

><p>Making this yearly one-shot series almost makes me want to just write a multi-chapter story about their passion and turmoil. Hmm... Nah.<p>

Hope everyone has been enjoying them.


End file.
